Periodontal disease has been associated with worse glycemic control in people with diabetes and with several complications of diabetes, including chronic kidney disease and cardiovascular disease. There is evidence that treatment of periodontal disease improves glycemic control and may slow progression of diabetes complications. In patients who have intractable periodontitis, full-mouth dental extraction may be required to restore oral health. The impact of full-mouth extraction on glycemic control and the subsequent progression or arrest of diabetes complications is unknown. Working with the dental service at Phoenix Indian Medical Center we are analyzing clinical data regarding diabetic patients who have undergone full-mouth dental extraction for severe periodontitis to determine the impact of the extraction on glycemic control. We plan to analyze the data further to assess the impact of extraction on diabetes complications. We have a manuscript near completion and plan to submit it for publication very soon.